


Fuir

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Défi Halloween, Fragment with No Real Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Kaplan est un jeune mage, qui se retrouve menacé par les agents de la reine Victoria, pour des pratiques magiques illégales, mais que son coeur lui demande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. 
> 
> Ecrit pour Marryblack pour un mème d'Halloween, sur les thèmes AU fantastique avec créatures surnaturelles, Manifestations physiques de la peur, Menottes et autres liens.

William se réveilla avec un gémissement. Il voulut avaler sa salive, mais quelque chose dans sa bouche l'en empêcha, et quand il voulut l'enlever, il réalisa que ses mains étaient attachées, finement, doigt par doigt, et que l'objet dans sa bouche était un baillon.

Il ouvrit un oeil, et regretta de s'être réveillé.

Les agents pas-si-secrets-que-ça de la Reine Victoria, avec autorité pour n'importe quoi, sur n'importe qui... son ventre se serra. Il chercha des yeux Teddy, paniqué, et finit par le trouver, attaché lui aussi... Il était conscient, et restait stoïque, mais William identifia les liens qui le retenaient, menottes aux mains et aux pieds, comme du fer froid, et une tristesse mêlée de rage l'envahit. Cela devait le blesser comme si on avait attaché un humain avec des liens de flammes.

"William Kaplan," commença la femme. "Vous avez gardé un esprit invoqué du monde de Faërie plus longtemps que le temps légal imparti. En fait, plus de dix fois davantage, et il est regrettable que nous nous en rendions compte si tard. C'est contraire à tous les accords passés avec Faërie, cela menace la sécurité de l'Angleterre, et nous fait surtout craindre que vous ayez entrepris, avec son aide, d'autres projets de nature clandestine et susceptible d'ébranler la puissance sa Sa Majesté. Aussi, vous allez immédiatement le renvoyer dans son monde. Après avoir subi votre peine, vous serez libre d'en invoquer un autre si vous le désirez."

William sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de l'échine. Mais nous nous aimons, voulut-il crier. Je ne veux pas le renvoyer, il ne le veut pas non plus, et... je ne le retrouverais jamais, entre les dimensions. La femme - Cooper, s'il se rappelait bien, elle avait un poste officiel - le vit essayer de parler.

"Le baillon et les poucettes vous empêcheront de lancer la moindre invocation," dit-elle froidement. "Vous êtes enregistré comme Kabbaliste et hermétique d'un bon niveau - un exploit, à votre âge - et nous avons pris les précautions nécessaires. Et bien sûr, rien de ce que vous auriez pu me dire ne m'aurait fait changer d'avis." Bien sûr, pensa William, c'était vrai. Son coeur était de pierre, il n'avait rien à regretter de ce côté. "Le seul acte que nous accepterons de votre part sera de vous lever, pour nous mener au talisman qui le retient dans ce monde. Nous le briserons alors."

"Et si tu refuses," grogna l'homme, "alors quitte à ne pas pouvoir renvoyer ce métèque en Faërie, autant le tuer ici." Tout son être exprimait le mépris "C'est un quoi, d'ailleurs ?"

Moitié Pooka, moitié Dryade, pensa William, mais à quoi bon poser cette question quand on serait incapable de reconnaître un Boggan s'il vous mordait le nez. Et celui-là... celui-là était de toute façon plus que spécial, et William se réservait le droit d'être tout à fait subjectif à ce sujet. Teddy regardait William, d'une façon qui voulait dire _quoi que tu fasses, je ne regretterai rien_. Cette confiance lui déchira le coeur. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas à hésiter, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire...

Le pistolet de l'homme - Gyrich, connu aussi, et pas en bien - tira soudain tout seul, et la balle toucha les menottes de Teddy, qui explosèrent en morceau. L'un d'entre eux frappa la femme à la tempe, un autre frappa la vitre, laquelle érafla la joue de William, tranchant son baillon, lui permettant de hurler une incantation de sommeil, trop vite, trop hative, cela ferait un sommeil court et hanté de cauchemar, mais il n'en avait cure.

Que vont penser mes parents, mon frère, les laissera-t-on seulement libres, pensait-il alors qu'il fuyait avec Teddy, dans les ruelles les plus sombres de Londres, sous un sort d'invisibilité. Ses bras, ses jambes, tout son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlée, maintenant que la fureur était retombée. Ses dents claquaient. Le prince de Faërie serra sa main, et William sentit l'amour et la reconnaissance le réchauffer, le calmer un peu. Pourtant, il aurait dû paniquer encore dix fois plus et il ne méritait pas cette main, il n'avait fait qu'augmenter le danger pour Teddy et lui. L'avoir laissé rester était déjà grave, mais maintenant, il avait agressé des agents de la reine - ils allaient envoyer Nicholas Fury à ses trousses ! - il avait utilisé de la magie du chaos sans autorisation - ils allaient envoyer Stephen Strange, le Capitaine, Roma peut-être, qui sait, non, il délirait... - et autour de lui, la malchance touchait tous ceux près de qui il passait, en échange contre sa chance exceptionnelle de tout à l'heure, la magie du chaos fonctionnait ainsi...

Et maintenant, il ne pouvait demander de l'aide qu'à une personne dont il n'avait pas envie de s'approcher à moins de cent mètres, distance multipliée par beaucoup les jours d'invocation de démons. Ca y est, il était devant la porte d'Aleister Crowley.


End file.
